Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 8A, FIG. 8B, FIG. 8C and FIG. 9, a thin plate-shaped guide 202 is provided in a conveyance path 200 of an ATM. The guide 202 is fixed so as to span between frames 201 that are opposingly disposed.
The conveyance path 200 conveys papers (banknotes) on a conveyance surface 202A, which is one face of the guide 202. Roller holes 202B are provided in the conveyance surface 202A of the guide 202. Portions of rollers 203 protrude through the roller holes 202B.
Shafts 204 span between the frames 201 at a side face of the guide 202 of the conveyance path 200 that is at the opposite side of the guide 202 from the side at which the conveyance surface 202A is provided, with bearings 205 interposed between the shafts 204 and the frames 201. Each shaft 204 is fixed at both ends by screws 207.
Each roller 203 is disposed in correspondence with a roller hole 202B and fixed to the shaft 204 by a pin 206. A portion of the roller 203 protrudes above the conveyance surface 202A of the guide 202. The rollers 203 turn with the shaft 204 (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-83670).